


Relinquish

by yinghuochong



Series: Rated R [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Chair Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: There were many ways to describe Lee Minho -- submissive was not one of them.





	Relinquish

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a standalone. I may or may not expand the story line later or just leave it as a one shot. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you all enjoy!

Sweat ran down his temples, his head hung in exhaustion. His arms strained in a futile attempt to break free. He was far too weak at this point. He could only clench and unclench his fists in desperation. His legs trembled in place, pathetically, unable to move. His whole body was slick with perspiration as he writhed in vain. There was no way he was getting out of this on his own. With his sight and speech taken away, the only thing that remained was his hearing which had never been his strongest sense. He missed the sound of the door opening and the footsteps that followed were too light to pick up. He flinched when fingers suddenly gripped his hair, pulling his head back. He could feel eyes bore into him as he was held in that position. He swallowed thickly around the gag.

 

“Good boy.”

 

\----

 

There were many ways to describe Lee Minho -- submissive was not one of them.

Throughout his whole life he had always been in total control over every situation, encounter, and person he ever faced. Even when it seemed like he wasn’t in control, he was. He could talk his way out of every mess and charm his way into any bed. He always got what he wanted when he wanted. The air of confidence that surrounded him was enough to get him anything or anyone. No one ever denied him, conquered him, controlled him. There hadn’t been a single moment where he didn’t have the upper hand -- until now.

 

He could barely focus long enough to recall how he had even ended up in this situation or how long he’d been there. Time was nonexistent to him, it seemed to both stand still and fly by all at once. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the night had begun like a majority of them did, in his favorite club in a hot as hell ensemble. A shirt that showed a little too much skin and ripped jeans that were a little too tight in all the right places. His best features highlighted and accented with subtle make up. He was the embodiment of perfection, as usual. He went straight to the bar immediately after he arrived, like he always did, catching the attention of several men on his way. The moment he leaned on the bar, a line of drinks appeared in front of him.

 

He flashed the server a mischievous look. They played this game every night. The one where he tried to guess which man sent which alcohol. He could feel the anticipation lingering in the atmosphere, as the bartender began to match the glasses with the men who sent them. He looked over each admirer with a sharp eye, mulling over which one was good enough to sleep with. He made his decision, pushing all the beverages aside and ordering a new one. He could hear the curses as disappointment flooded the air. He relished in the power he held, addicted to the rush that came with it.

 

It had been looking like it would be a fruitless night, unable to find anyone that caught his eye. He had spent most of the evening riling up men he didn’t want. Sending winks and feigning interest. He toyed with them to pass the time, becoming increasingly bored. Every guy who propositioned him seemed to behave exactly the same. He never slept with the same person twice and he was beginning to run out of options, having already gone through all the good ones. He was getting tired of settling for less than average one night stands. He needed something different, _someone_ different.

 

He had been on the brink of leaving alone, deciding that going home to get himself off was a way better alternative than anyone who had approached him so far, when his breath stuttered. Seated at the bar, he so often frequented, was a boy with dark hair and even darker eyes. His shirt showed off his collarbones. He immediately wanted him in the worst way. His mouth watered at the thought of running his tongue across the smooth skin. It was blank, like a canvas waiting to be painted.

 

He found himself approaching, entranced by the other. As he got closer, he paused, noticing a couple of things he hadn’t before. The other looked younger with round cheeks and soft features, but his neck was no joke with prominent neck tendons. He wasn’t worried though. This club had top of the line security which meant that fake identification cards would never make it through. If this boy was inside the building, he was legal. Despite the squishy face, the other’s jawline was still unmistakable and clenched. He sent a teasing wink ahead of him, earning the most incredible smile he had ever seen. The first thing that came to his mind was “cute,” which wasn’t really his style.

 

He preferred muscular guys because they were typically thought of as intimidating and strong. He enjoyed letting them think he was pliant and desperate, only to flip them over and take control. He liked to watch their willpower crumble as they gave in to his domination. He broke them down slowly before fucking them into the mattress. They always believed they’d be bending him over but in reality they’d be wrapped around his finger by the end of the night. He loved how easy it was to get them to submit to him.

 

He didn’t want that with this one though, this _boy_ who had a big smile and a bright face. He didn’t want to taint the innocence in the other’s eyes. The boy who was talking excitedly about anything and everything -- whose name was Han Jisung. He found himself melting at the cute giggles the other let out. He had the urge to be gentle and considerate. He suddenly was okay with the possibility of not getting laid tonight.

 

Strangely enough, he preferred the idea of simply talking with the boy. Hoping to steal a kiss later if he could, prepared to ask for permission first. He wanted to take things slow, he didn’t want to come on to the other too much for fear of scaring him off. Perhaps this is what he had subconsciously been looking for all this time. A sweet boy to settle down with, one who could brighten his days and warm his nights.

 

After some time, the pair left the club to take a stroll. He had wanted to get away from all the noise so he could peacefully enjoy the other’s company. He liked the way the moonlight seemed to make the younger’s face glow. There was quite the distance between them and the nearest building when the rain began. Jisung grabbed his hand and lead him in a random direction. He let himself be pulled along until they stopped chest to chest beneath an overhang, the other’s hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

His eyes scanned over the younger’s face, lingering a little too long on a pair of lips. He could see a blush creep onto Jisung’s face as the younger looked away with a silly smile. He leaned forward and left a small peck on the other’s cheek, internally cooing at how soft it was. Jisung seemed to stop breathing, eyes wide and gripping the fabric between his fingers. He felt sorry. He had gotten swept up in the moment, forgetting to ask for permission. He never usually did, typically just taking what he wanted, but Jisung was different. Before he could get an apology out, though, Jisung leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

 

He chased after the other and pressed their mouths together again. They kissed longer, his arms pulling Jisung in by the waist, feeling hands run over his shoulders. The younger pulled back briefly, giggling as he continued to kiss at his squishy cheeks. Between the laughs and pecks, Jisung managed to ask if he wanted to come in. It hadn’t even occurred to him that they were outside the younger’s apartment building. He hesitated. He wanted to, he really did, but he was worried he wouldn’t be able to hold back. He politely declined, earning a small pout in return. Jisung argued that he would get a cold running around with wet clothes on, suggesting that he only stay until the rain stops.

 

It was weird, giving in so easily. He wasn’t sure what it was about Jisung that didn’t make him want to dominate. Instead, he wanted to let the other control the pace because the last thing he wanted was to make the younger uncomfortable in any way. Jisung lead him through the building eagerly, pulling him into a small, quaint apartment.

 

As soon as the door clicked shut, he found himself backed into it with soft lips against his. He pushed Jisung back, forcing the other to look him in the eye.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” the younger gasped out.

 

He was internally cooing again, thinking how cute Jisung was for falling apart so soon. He promised the heavens that he would be gentle and extremely attentive to the other’s reactions. He would completely stop at even the slightest hint of discomfort from the younger. Jisung was too precious to just conquer. He did his best to remind himself that this had to be the most vanilla he could make it.

 

He chuckled at the way Jisung ran his hands frantically over his clothes. He wrapped his arms around the younger, rotating them so Jisung had his back to the door. He licked softly at the seam of the other’s lips, feeling them tremble before parting for him. His heart was literally melting. He brushed his fingers down one of the younger’s sides, feeling the other shiver beneath them.

 

Jisung was becoming more excited, already pushing a tongue into his mouth. He smiled before giving an experimental nibble at the other’s bottom lip. A quiet whine escaped the younger and another blush creeped across round cheeks. Jisung was a quick learner, trapping his lip between a set of perfect teeth. He felt himself have to physically hold back from becoming aggressive. Anytime a previous fling showed any attempt to subdue him, he’d switch his persona completely. He didn’t want to do that, not with Jisung.

 

He fought with himself as the younger became increasingly bolder. At this point, they were a mess of tongues and teeth. He couldn’t lose himself in the feeling for fear of pressing the boy to go too far for comfort. Jisung was suddenly pushing him backwards, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He was so mesmerized by the other, he didn’t even notice they were migrating. He didn’t care as long as Jisung was with him.

 

He backed into a room, helping the younger pull the shirt off his shoulders. Jisung pushed him back into a chair, his elbows knocking against arm rests, it was cold against his skin but his body felt so hot it didn’t matter. The younger climbed on his lap, licking and sucking at his neck. He could hear himself sigh at the sensation. Jisung was moaning along his throat, fingers scraping down his chest. He was _so_ turned on.

 

He was completely hard and literally on fire. Making out with Jisung was becoming more aggressive, particularly on the younger’s part. He knew he was enjoying it all too much, but he didn’t care. He tested out a quick grind, closing his eyes and throwing his head back at the friction. Jisung groaned loudly, gripping his wrists tightly as the younger mimicked the action. It felt _so_ good, he was out of his mind. He had never been this responsive to anyone previously. Jisung just had that effect on him.

 

He was so focused on feeling the other on top of him that he did not even register the first click. On the second click, his eyes shot open and he attempted to sit up at the sound. Jisung smiled sweetly, eyes a darker shade, and pushed him to settle back down before kissing him deeply. He tried to reach up to run his fingers through the younger’s hair, realizing his wrists were firmly secured to the arm rests. He panicked, pulling away from the kiss. He had never felt this out of control before. He began spewing nonsense, trying to talk his way out like usual. Jisung just looked at him with an unbothered expression. For once, it seemed as if it wouldn’t work.

 

The younger sighed and slid off his lap, returning with a handful of items. Jisung leaned forward, fingers hooked beneath his chin, and a thumb pressed gently against his lips to silence him. The younger held a sphere up to them as well.

 

“Open.” A single command.

 

He didn’t move at first. He just stared wide-eyed at the boy. Jisung coaxed his lips open with a thumb, a look of concentration on his face. The younger planted a small kiss behind his ear, whispering,

 

“Relinquish.” A lick on his neck. “Just give in.” A bite on his throat. “Give in to me.”

 

He didn’t know why, but he found himself obeying, his jaw slackening. The ball gag was pushed in, the strap latched around his head. Jisung kissed the edge of his mouth where it stretched around the silicon. He watched as the younger began unbuttoning his jeans, tapping his thigh firmly.

 

“Lift.”

 

He raised his hips in compliance, his constricting pants were pulled down and off. Jisung kissed each thigh, teasingly, spreading them apart. Making eye contact with him, irises dark and lip bitten. The little shit was definitely not as innocent as he had originally believed. Is this what it felt like to be blindsided by him? He had always wondered what it would be like to be his own victim. A sharp bite caught his attention, his back arching at the sting. The younger ran a tongue over the red mark.

 

He felt the silk before he saw it. Jisung was winding a black strip around each ankle, binding them to the chair legs. Another piece was wrapped around each knee in a tight loop that held them in place as well. A strand was twisted around each wrist, the metal cuffs being unlocked.

 

“I don’t want to hurt your delicate wrists, gorgeous.” Jisung had murmured.

 

Silk tied his elbows down to the chair, rendering him unable to move. His heart was racing at the feeling of being completely helpless. He tried to whine behind the gag but almost no sound came out. If Jisung heard anything, he didn’t show it. The younger stepped behind the chair, fingers running across his throat and down the side of his neck. He felt goosebumps wherever Jisung touched him.

 

Black veiled his eyes, silk being knotted behind his head. He lost his sense of sight. He practically lurched in his seat at the feeling of something touching his cock. He didn’t know what it was and that made the sensation even more intense. He could tell he was leaking, real bad. The precome was spread over his length and he relished in the feeling of being stroked before the hand disappeared. He waited in the darkness, in the silence, for any sign that Jisung was still there. He felt the familiar texture of lubricant as nimble fingers slathered it on. He moaned into the silicon, unable to stay silent if he tried. He squirmed, trying to buck into Jisung’s hand. A sharp slap on his thigh caused him to jolt.

 

“Don’t misbehave.” The younger growled into his ear, “Or I won’t let you come.”

 

The need to defy flared within him and he continued to strain against the black silk. Teeth clamped down on his nipple. He momentarily lost all the strength in his body, his head falling to the side.

 

“Naughty, aren’t you?” Jisung purred.

 

He weakly shook his head because no, he was not naughty. He was dominating. He wanted nothing more than to break free and show the younger what it was like to succumb to him. Or maybe he wanted Jisung to force him into submission. He wasn’t sure… maybe he wanted both.

 

Jisung was biting along his chest, licking sweetly afterwards. Everything was so hard; his nipples, his cock, his _breathing_ . He couldn’t support his head anymore. He didn’t know how long he’d last like this. He felt attention back on his erection, struggling to move his hips against the touch. He felt Jisung’s fingers wrap around his length and run down to the base, he attempted to thrust. When the younger pulled his hand away, there was something snug around him still that _squeezed_.

 

Jisung ran a tongue up his cock, causing him to let out a muffled cry. Everything was so hot; his skin, Jisung’s mouth, the sounds the younger made. The other was tugging and tonguing in all the right ways and he could feel the coil of heat in his stomach. He tried to beg Jisung to either stop or take off the ring because it was just too tight. With his mouth gagged, though, he really couldn’t say anything. The younger was still sucking and teasing relentlessly. His body fought to free itself, fought to arch his back, fought to climax. Still secured tightly to the frame of the chair, he was helpless as a dry orgasm ripped through him.

 

“I told you I wouldn't let you come.” Jisung tsked, running a finger along his jawline. “Now you wait here until I’m ready to play with you.”

 

He spasmed when the cockring buzzed to life. The door clicked shut and he felt the absence of Jisung’s presence. He already missed him, his touch, his voice. He sat in the dark, the vibrations running deep through his body. He could feel himself pulse every so often. He just wanted to come at this point, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to until the other was satisfied.

 

It was only a matter of time, he thought. He should have seen this coming. It was essentially his own trick used against him. Turning the predator within on and off like a switch. Keeping the primal instinct to dominate at bay until he had his victim unsuspecting and convinced he would just roll over. Now he was the one that had been played. Perhaps he deserved it from how many times he had done this to others.

 

He never used ropes or restraints, though. He liked the domination to be one of sheer willpower. He enjoyed telling them not to move, making them pin their own wrists in place. His favorite was when they couldn’t climax until he gave the word. It was hot watching the others squirm as they fought to obey him. He liked knowing that they were trying to do whatever they could to please him. As much as he typically enjoyed that, he had been needing something new recently.

 

Jisung fulfilled that need in ways he had never imagined. The younger was skilled for his age, he thought. The other had already realized that he would never submit solely through a battle of wills. He would need physical restraints and a punishment like no other before he would even consider letting anyone else dominate him. Already, he found himself giving in little by little.

 

He had been so, _so_ fooled by the round face and the bright smile. Jisung knew that, too -- he had to have. He, himself, typically wore a faux persona of desperate and needy when he went out. He liked others to think he was pliant and submissive. He would catch their attention with his looks and reel them in with his charms, seducing them into being so hungry for him that they wasted no time taking him home.

 

Jisung was a different case, the other used his boyish looks and feigned innocence to entice people. The goal was to bring them home, where his toys were, so he could play with them until they were coming dry. If they were allowed to come at all.

 

He wondered if Jisung ever let his partners release or what they had to do to earn it. His body convulsed through his second dry orgasm, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He never cried. There was never any reason to before. He had always gotten what he wanted. He groaned softly into the quiet room, wishing Jisung would have mercy on him.

 

His body was becoming sore and his jaw ached. His nails dug into his palms in frustration. The vibrations on his cock intensified and he hissed at the overstimulation. He felt a little spark of hope ignite in him. The younger must have been nearby, listening for his climax before remotely increasing the setting.

 

He thrashed his head around, teetering on the verge of pain and pleasure. His thighs twitched uselessly and his stomach flexed every few seconds. He desperately wanted to thrust his hips and touch himself. He needed to release or he was sure he was going to explode. The cockring seemed to up itself by two levels of intensity and he was barely breathing.

 

Although he was blindfolded, he squeezed his eyes shut and bit down onto the gag. He was climbing rapidly, the oversensitivity replaced by waves of pleasure. He was trying to fight it, wanting to avoid another fruitless climax. He didn't think he could survive being denied release again. Jisung was so _cruel_ , but so _hot_ , for leaving him like this.

 

He sobbed through his third dry orgasm of the night, not caring about the tears streaming down his face. It _hurt_. The need to ejaculate was suffocating. Later, he would be impressed with himself for still being conscious. For now, he hardly had time to recover, the vibrations weren't stopping and he was back to being subjected to overstimulation. He thought a fourth dry orgasm would actually kill him.

 

Sweat ran down his temples, his head hung in exhaustion. His arms strained in a futile attempt to break free. He was far too weak at this point. He could only clench and unclench his fists in desperation. His legs trembled in place, pathetically, unable to move. His whole body was slick with perspiration as he writhed in vain.

 

There was no way he was getting out of this on his own. With his sight and speech taken away, the only thing that remained was his hearing which had never been his strongest sense. He missed the sound of the door opening and the footsteps that followed were too light to pick up. He flinched when fingers suddenly gripped his hair, pulling his head back. He could feel eyes bore into him as he was held in that position. He swallowed thickly around the gag.

 

“Good boy.”

 

He moaned at the words. No one had ever called him that, he had never _let_ them. The cockring died and he let out an exhale of relief. He felt the strap around his head unlatch and the gag was pulled from his mouth. He moved his jaw slowly, fingers massaged his muscles as the other's tongue licked at the drool that had slipped out. This boy was so _dirty_. He liked it.

 

The knot to his blindfold was undone, causing his breath to catch in his throat. He had almost forgotten how beautiful the younger was. The soft features did not at all match the voice he used. The other leaned forward and kissed the tear tracks on his face. He keened at the contact, wanting to lick into the younger’s mouth.

 

“You look perfect all spread open for me.”

 

He wondered how much of a mess he was. He knew his skin was flushed and there would probably be marks from him straining against the silk. His bangs were stuck to his forehead with sweat and he could hear himself panting harshly. His eyes were probably red from crying, pupils blown, and lidded with fatigue. His lips felt swollen and so did his cock. He didn't know how much longer he could support his head.

 

Jisung kissed around the edge of his lips, purposefully avoiding a real kiss. Teeth scraped lightly along the side of his neck and he dropped his head, whining high in the back of his throat. The younger lifted his chin so they were looking at each other, Jisung’s eyes tracing over his face.

 

He tried to press forward for a kiss, but fell short from the lack of strength. The younger giggled cutely, contrasting with the sexually charged atmosphere. He couldn't keep up with the boy's different personas. Perhaps the cute one convinced the cruel one to finally grant him a kiss. Their lips mingled and he felt himself sigh.

 

“Tell me, baby” A tongue licked the shell of his ear, “What is it you want?”

 

“Touch me.” His voice was hoarse from crying.

 

Jisung gave him a disappointed look, “Is that how good boys ask?”

 

“Please,” he breathed out.

 

“We'll have to work on your begging.” The younger chuckled. “I’ll let it slide this time, only because you've been _so_ good for me.”

 

A hand teased along his length, his body jolting, letting out a whimper. It felt incredible after being touch starved for so long. When the fingers left, he was surprised at the tears that spilled over. Jisung cupped his face and brought their lips together, shushing and comforting him.

 

“It's okay, baby. I'll take care of you.” The younger was pushing his bangs off his forehead to leave little pecks. “Do you want to stay here?”

 

He shook his head vigorously. He had been hard for way too long.

 

“Use your words.”

 

“I just want to come.”

 

“I know, I know, gorgeous. Where do you want to finish?”

 

He was licking and sucking at the younger’s fingers, almost missing the question.

 

“Bed.” He mumbled out around the appendages, he could feel his cock twitch at the idea.

 

With a particular tug on each knot, the silk fell away. If only he had known which strands to pull, if only he could have reached a single knot, he could have avoided the torment. Though at this point, he wasn't sure he would have wanted to. He was enjoying the way Jisung eyed him hungrily, rubbing the areas with red lines and licking his own lips.

 

“Can you stand?” Jisung asked, helping him to his feet.

 

He felt like dead weight, the younger pulled them flush against each other. His immediate reaction was to relax, the way Jisung’s body fit with his was calming. His second reaction was to rub himself against the other’s leg, the ring still tightly around him.

 

By the time Jisung laid him back on the bed, he was practically boneless. He was still desperate for release and just whining at everything. Jisung was running hands over his thighs, spreading them wide and settling between them. A tongue traced his abdominal muscles, hearing the other groan against his skin. The younger gripped the ring and tore it off, replacing it with his own fingers. He was about to curse when he felt himself be swallowed. His complaint morphed into a moan.

 

He raised his hips pathetically, trying to push himself farther into that addictive heat. Jisung pinned him down with strong hands. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he would have tested the other’s strength. Instead, he let out a whimper at the feeling of being restrained again. The younger was relentless, deep throating him one moment and shoving a tongue into his tip the next. He couldn’t keep up. His head was spinning. Jisung was practically carving crescents into his skin with the tight grip. He, himself, was doing his best not to pull too hard on the other’s hair.

 

It was becoming too much. He was literally losing his mind. Jisung was too skilled and he was too desperate. He twisted his fists into the sheets beneath him and arched his back high, feeling nails scrape down his thighs. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, trying to keep himself from screaming. Jisung freed his hips, letting him thrust _finally_. His body was essentially spazzing as he frantically chased his released. He was on the brink of a climax when the younger denied him once again, clamping down hard on the base of his cock.

 

“Ask for it.”

 

He shook his head. His body spent and unable to pry the hand off. Jisung’s tongue was working all over his length, the grip not loosening. The younger nibbled on the head, ruthlessly making eye contact with him. _Give up_ . The look on his face said. _Relinquish control_.

 

“ _Please_ ,” He was actually crying, “ _let me come._ ”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Seemingly satisfied, Jisung relocated the grip to his thighs, squeezing them instead. He reached his peak, sparks coursing through his body as he was able to finally release. He could feel tears soaking the sheets beneath him and his muscles contracted, to the point of discomfort, as he orgasmed. He momentarily lost consciousness, only seeing fireworks and hearing a steady buzz in his head. He was so drunk on the feeling. He had never felt this way before.

 

When he returned to reality, he could see Jisung milking him dry, lips still firmly wrapped around him. The younger slid up his body, straddling his waist with knees pressing gently into his sides. Hands rubbed soothingly at his chest, coming up to cup the sides of his face. Jisung leaned close and kissed him roughly. He was so hopelessly addicted. He could feel the other push his tongue in, feeding him his own release. Without being told, he knew what the younger wanted. He swallowed what was given to him, licking the excess off his lips.

 

Jisung audibly groaned at the sight, clashing them together. Their mouths moved in time with each other, mixing saliva and traces of other substances. He was so focused on making out that he didn’t even realize that the younger was getting off above him until smooth legs squeezed his sides and fingers dug into his shoulders. The other brought a hand coated in cum to his face. He didn’t hesitate to lick it clean, pulling the younger down for another open mouthed kiss afterwards.

 

He wanted to kiss Jisung forever. Forget eating or sleeping, he just wanted to touch the other until the end of time. His body had different ideas as his movements began to slow down, fatigue overtaking him. He could faintly feel the younger pet his hair and see the sweet smile through droopy eyelids.

 

“Minho,” Jisung whispered, the first time he had said his name. “You are the best I’ve ever had.”

 

When he woke up, the sky was overcast and the room was dull. The sheets had been changed and he had a warm body snuggled into his bare chest. Jisung was breathing lightly against his skin, their legs tangled beneath the blankets. He recalled every detail from earlier and shivered at how _easily_ Jisung got him to submit. It thrilled him.

 

He had never stayed long in the morning. As soon as he woke up, he would usually leave, untangle himself from them and bolt. He was only with them long enough to take what he wanted, until he was satisfied. Once they had given him everything, he would be done with them for good. Never more than once and would never leave a number. Sometimes they wrote contact information on his body, only for him to wash it down the drain as soon as he got home. They would approach him at the club or on the streets and he would pretend he didn’t remember them. He always did whether he wanted to or not.

 

He typically never wanted to stay, but this time he did. Jisung was so different. The younger made him want to stay as long as he could. He didn’t want to leave, only wanting to fall back asleep to the feeling of Jisung’s heartbeat. It would be strange giving up control willingly, giving in to someone else. At the same time, though, it felt almost natural with Jisung. Perhaps he just wanted him so badly that he’d do anything to please the younger and it had nothing to do with him craving submission. He wasn’t sure and he didn’t really care. He was ready to explore this dynamic further and maybe, one day, Jisung would be the one crying beneath him.


End file.
